Bridging the Gap
by Marduk42
Summary: Three songfics dealing with Ken and Daisuke's feelings...all from "Jekyll and Hyde". Yaoi, angst. Please r/r
1. Someone Like You

Someone Like You  
  
***  
  
This is a story I wanted to write after listening to "Someone Like You" from the musical "Jekyll and Hyde". I don't have any other notes, except first, I do not own Digimon or the song "Someone Like You". They are owned by Toei/Saban and Frank Wildhorn/Leslie Bricusse, respectively, and I mean no copyright infringement. I make no money off of this work of fanfiction. Anyway, this also contains shenoun-ai, which translates to "boy love." Respond accordingly. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
~I peer through windows, Watch life go by;  
Dream of tomorrow, And wonder 'why'?~  
  
Daisuke sat in his room, staring gloomily out his large window.  
  
"Daisuke? Are you all right?" Chibimon asked, bouncing onto his shoulder. "You look sad." Daisuke pulled the little Digimon from his shoulder into his arms, cradling him there.  
  
"I guess so; I'm just...thinking." He mentally added two words, but Chibimon managed to voice them.  
  
"About Ken?"  
  
"Hai..." Daisuke continued staring out the windoe. "I don't know what to feel about him; I used to think he was only a friend, but now...I'm afraid I've fallen in love with him." Chibimon wriggled in his arms, and looked up into Daisuke's eyes with his innocent gaze.  
  
"I don't understand, Dai-chan; why would you be afraid of being in love?"  
  
~The past is holding me, Keeping life at bay;  
I wander, lost in yesterday, Wanting to fly-  
But scared to try.~  
  
"Chibimon, I've been hurt before, and I'm afraid. You remember when I had a crush on Hikari, ne?" Chibimon nodded.  
  
"How could I not? And when you learned that she was actually dating TK-"  
  
"That's enough," Daisuke muttered. "Yeah, I was heartbroken. And the worst part is, she played with my feelings. No one really cares how I feel, Chibimon, and although I'd like to tell Ken, I'm afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of being trampled on..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry for all this; I'm just confused."  
  
~But, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly,  
Nothing would ever be the same!~  
  
"Whatever happens, Dai-chan, Ken's a kind person. He won't hurt you; you're his best friend." Daisuke smiled, and rubbed Chibimon's chin.  
  
"You have faith in everyone, don't you Chibimon?"  
  
"So do you," Chibimon reminded softly. "After all, if you could trust Ken to be a kind person after-the Kaiser, you can trust him with your feelings, can't you?"  
  
"Maybe," Daisuke responded nervously. "But trusting someone with your feelings is different than trusting them with their actions. All I know, is that if I tell him, no matter what, our relationship is going to change. Even if he's cool with me...liking him, he's not going to treat me the same way."  
  
"Yeah, but what if he feels the same way?"  
  
~My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive-  
If someone like you  
Found me!~  
  
"Well, then maybe things would work out. But...I don't know, Chibimon. I'm not sure it's worth the risk." Chibimon hopped from Daisuke's arms onto his desk, and looked curiously up at him.  
  
"I would think that any chance at being happy is worth the risk of disappointment." Daisuke shook his head.  
  
"I don't think there's much chance of me ending up happy if I tell him."  
  
"But what's the chance of you being happy if you don't?" Daisuke's face took on a wistful expression.  
  
"If I don't tell him, I can at least hope. If I do, I'll know one way or the other for certain, and I don't need that."  
  
"Dai-chan...I don't like you like this. You shoudl tell him."  
  
~So many secrets  
I long to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there.~  
  
"No! I'm not going to destroy it all. There's the chance that if I tell him, my heart will be broken."  
  
"But there's also the chance he likes you, too. Daisuke, you need to have confirmation. Either he doesn't like you, and you get over him, or he does, and you're both happy!"  
  
"But how could he like me? I-I'd never think someone like him could actually like me. He's intelligent, kind, handsome, likable, and I'm...well, I'm just Daisuke." Chibimon bounced up and down, face red.  
  
"But I *like* just Daisuke, and you should too. You're smart, and funny, and *I* like you, and I'm very discriminating," he argued. Daisuke laughed.  
  
"I suppose, but not many people like me. I'm awkward in social situations."  
  
"Maybe all you really need is someone to be close to, someone other than me."  
  
~To help me see a world  
I've never seen before-  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!~  
  
"I always feel better around Ken-chan; it's like I'm somewhere else, a different world." Chibimon looked on, understanding.  
  
"Daisuke, you have to tell him, though. It's not fair to either of you to leave this hidden. If you keep bottling up your emotions, bad things will happen. How do you think the Kaiser came about?"  
  
"But-" Daisuke began.  
  
~If someone like you, Found someone like me;  
Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same.  
There'd be a new way to live, A new life to love;  
If someone like you found me!~  
  
"No buts-he's your friend, and he's not going to hurt you. And there's always a chance that he'll feel the same, and then everyone will be happy!"  
  
"You're so optimistic, Chibimon. It's not going to work that way. Maybe he'll like me back, but it won't work out so neatly." Chibimon glared angrily at him.  
  
"Since when did you get so negative, Daisuke? You're the one who always had faith in us. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have beaten the Kaiser! Everyone was ready to give up, but you kept going." Daisuke smiled at the words.  
  
"You're right, Chibimon; I'll tell him. But I want to do it in person."  
  
~Oh, if someone like you,  
Found someone like me;  
Then suddenly,  
Nothing would ever be the same!~  
  
He looked at the E-mail he'd written.  
  
"Chibimon, how is it?" Chibimon glanced at the message.  
  
"It's fine, Daisuke. It's just like you, and he won't think anything's unusual."  
  
"Right," Daisuke said, and hit the 'send' button.  
  
-Ken, I need to talk to you soon; can you meet me in the park in Odaiba around 4?-  
  
~My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive-  
If someone like you  
Loved me...~  
  
"So it's all up to fate now," Daisuke murmured. "I just need to keep up my courage..."  
  
"I have faith in you Dai-chan. You're the best!" Daisuke smiled, and rubbed the little creature's head.  
  
"I just hope it turns out well."  
  
~Loved me...  
Loved me...~  
  
***  
  
I do not actually plan for this to be the only part to the fic; but I'd like feedback. I really want to know what you think. Ja! 


	2. No One Knows Who I Am

No One Knows Who I Am  
  
***  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. I am not the owner of Digimon (because if I were, I would have kindly left the future open for any coupling...). I make no money from this fic. So, please don't sue. I like writing, and would be very upset if I couldn't write this. Anyway, as indicated in the last fic, this story contains shenoun-ai, namely, Daiken. React accordingly (which does NOT mean flaming me).  
  
***  
  
~Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am,  
What I am...~  
  
-Ken, I need to talk to you soon; can you meet me in the park in Odaiba around 4?- Ken just stared at the E-mail.  
  
"What could be so important to Daisuke?" he asked himself.  
  
"He's got a crush on you," Minomon said nonchalantly.  
  
"What!?" Minomon grinned smugly at him.  
  
"I think you're the only one of the Digidestined who didn't know." Ken sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I'd always thought he might have, but...what's the use?" Minomon hopped over to Ken, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"But I thought you liked Daisuke, Ken-chan!" Ken nodded, but let a tear roll down his cheeks.  
  
"But that's it...he likes the person he thinks I am. I can't believe he'd actually like me. Minomon, *I* don't even know who I am." Minomon frowned.  
  
"Ken-chan, I know who you are!"  
  
"Then can you tell me?" Ken's voice was bitter. "When I was the Kaiser, at least I had an identity. Here, I was the boy genius. There, I was the feared dictator. Now..."  
  
"You're a Chosen Child, Ken-chan, and you're Ken."  
  
"But who *is* Ken? That's the problem, the dilemma I face."  
  
~Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am;  
I don't know  
Who I am...~  
  
Minomon jumped into Ken's lap, and looked up at him adoringly.  
  
"But Ken-chan, I can tell you that you're not the Kaiser." Ken sighed.  
  
"There's plenty of people I can tell myself I'm *not*, Minomon. But it's not enough to say who *I* am, and I don't want to get involved with someone only to learn that the boy he like wasn't me, but a mask." He stared into the distance longingly. "I never wanted to be remembered as the Kaiser, because that's not me. But, little Ken-chan from so long ago isn't me either. I just want to know..." Minomon sighed (A/N: It's hard to work with in-training forms, okay? They have no hands!).  
  
"Ken-chan, you just need to have faith in yourself, and you can find what you're looking for."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course, Ken-chan. You're a good person; you deserve to have a purpose in life."  
  
~It's such a shame.  
I'm such a sham,  
No one knows  
Who I am...~  
  
"I suppose, then, that I should go see him," Ken sighed. He reached for his D-3.  
  
"No, Ken-chan. You're still confused. I think that you should tell him you have things to work out...he'll only get hurt if you talk to him now." Ken nodded, and wrote out a message.  
  
-I'm sorry, Dai-chan, but I have a lot to work through right now. I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company. I will see you tomorrow, though. Ja ne.- He looked at the message another few moments, and then sent it.  
  
"There." He dropped the item onto the rug in his room.  
  
"Ken-chan...you're doing the right thing," Minomon said softly. Ken nodded.  
  
"I know that. But...then why does it feel so bad?"  
  
"Because you like Daisuke?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
~Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?~  
  
Ken looked at his face in the bathroom mirror. His blue-black hair hung, framing his face, and his indigo eyes, well, they looked defeated.  
  
'Is this really who I am? A ruined person, left with nothign worth trying for?' He shook his head.  
  
"I can't just give up. Not now. Not ever. I'm not the Kaiser; he belongs in the past. I'm not little Ken-chan, who simply let others rule his life. I'm...Ken. I'm smart, I'm kind, I've got a very good friend, and a devoted partner...but is that all I am?" He smiled in the mirror, tentatively. "No; my characteristics don't define me. They only refer to me. Who am I? I am Ichijouji Ken." And the smile stayed with him. He walked back into his room, and noticed the D-3. There was a new message.  
  
-Okay, Ken-san. I'll see you tomorrow.- There didn't have to be a signature. Ken looked at the message again, and winced at the use of the formal name. It was obvious from the shortness of the message and the fact that Daisuke had used the 'san' that he was upset. Upset with Ken because he had had something important to say, and Ken had ignored it.  
  
"Ken-chan?" Minomon asked cautiously. Ken didn't respond. "Ken-chan?"  
  
"Kindness? Ha! I'm anything but kind. For me, it takes so little effort to hurt others!" Ken pulled out his Digivice, and his crest, and hurled both across his room, where they bounced against the wall. "It looks like Ichijouji's screwed up again, this time alienating the one person who cares about him."  
  
"Your parents care about you, Ken-chan," Minomon added. Ken whirled to face him, and curled himself up in a ball, sobbing.  
  
~Look at me  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am.  
What I am.~  
  
"How can I live like this? One minute I'm happy, confident, and the next-crying like a lovesick teenage girl! I-I'm just so confused, and...nothing seems to help. I'm anything but kind, and smart? I just learn books well. I can't deal with people. I only hurt others. Even you-Minomon, I hurt you." Ken continued to sob.  
  
"Ken-chan...you *are* kind. Kindness isn't knowing how to avoid hurting others' feelings. It's knowing how to help them pull themselves together, and how to help them protect themselves. Just because you're kind...doesn't mean you're not allowed to make mistakes."  
  
~Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?~  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter anymore. Daisuke probably hates me now." Ken handed the message over to Minomon, who read it thoughtfully.  
  
"Ken-chan, he's just mad. Hasn't he ever been mad at you?"  
  
"No," Ken stated flatly. "He's always looked up to me, even-well, he's never been upset with me. He was disappointed, once, I know, but..." He sighed. "I'll write him an apology. I hope he'll still want to talk to me. I think...I think I've found myself again."  
  
-Dai-chan, listen, I'm really sorry. I...had some important things I needed to think about, and they really had to come before anyone else's problems. Will we still be friends?-  
  
~Nobody know-  
Not even you-  
No one knows who I am...~  
  
-Ken-we'll see.-  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry. I never mean to write sad things...they just happen. If anything, blame my muses. They're evil, all of them. But there's still one more part, so don't lose hope. It could still work out...maybe. Ja. 


	3. This is the Moment

This is the Moment  
  
***  
  
Part 3 of my little trilogy is right here. If you didn't see the disclaimers on the first two parts, go back and read then, I'll wait. Ba-da-da-da-da-da-daa-da, Ba-da-da-da-da-da-daa-da. Ba da ba da ba da ba da dum*  
  
*(To the tune of the beginning of "Murder, Murder"). Back so soon? So, now that you understand the warnings of this story, you may proceed. And, if I like you, I may make this story have a good ending. And, in the interest of making the story somewhat more realistic (if not at all canon), I'm identifying their ages at the time of the story as Daisuke-14, Ken-15 (which means season 2 actually has ended. Which also means I am abandoning all appearances of being canon). Anyway, enjoy.  
  
***  
  
~This is the moment!  
This is the day  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!~  
  
"Hi, Ken-kun," Hikari greeted. "I really hope you were planning on talking to Daisuke." She gestured to the rest of the group, where Daisuke's voice could be heard shouting at what was probably Miyako. "He's been very vindictive all day." Then, she leaned towards him, she hissed, "What did you do to him?" Ken shook his head, and hurried over to where Daisuke was arguing with Iori.  
  
"Come with me; we need to talk," Ken said simply, and dragged the brunette after him. When they were significantly separated from the others, in a small grove of trees, Ken sat down on a tree stump, and looked up at Daisuke. "Listen, Dai-chan, I have a couple of things to say to you. First, I'm sorry."  
  
~Every endeavor  
I have made-ever-  
Is coming into play,  
Is here and now-today!~  
  
Daisuke turned away, sullen.  
  
"Sorry? You think that's enough? I had something very important to me to say to you, and you just say 'I've got things I need to work out.' Ken, what makes you think what you had to 'work out' was important enough to hurt your best friend for?" Ken sighed, and looked into Daisuke's eyes.  
  
"I-Dai-chan, I've been thinking a lot lately and-"  
  
"What else is new?" Ken carefully forced his hands to remain uncurled. Daisuke was being so aggravating!  
  
~This is the moment,  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!~  
  
Ken couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, stalked over to Daisuke, grabbed the sides of his head, and kissed him forcefully. Daisuke was shocked into silence. When he spoke, his voice was wavering.  
  
"Ken-chan, you either did that to shut me up, which would make you the most despicable sleazbag I've met since the Kaiser, or you're interested in me, which means you have a lot of explaining to do." Ken sat down on the grass, and pulled Daisuke down next to him.  
  
~Give me this moment-  
This precious chance-  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!~  
  
"Dai-chan, I do like you, a lot, but I was having personal problems. I...I really still don't know who I am, and I had to find that before I could make any sort of commitment to anyone." He leaned against Daisuke, slipping his arm around the other boy's waist. "I still don't really know what kind of a person I am." Daisuke responded by wrapping his arms around Ken's shoulders.  
  
"I could have told you who you are, Ken-chan. You are Ichijouji Ken, smart, but not quite a genius anymore, kind, reserved, but not afraid to open up to his friends, cute, funny when he wants to be, and just evil enough to be interesting once in a while." Ken just stared at him.  
  
"Cute?" Daisuke nodded, grinning. "Well, it all makes so much sense when you put it that way." He leaned into Daisuke's chest, sighing happily. "I never thought that someone could pinpoint me so well. I don't suppose this explains everything, does it?"  
  
"You had to do some soul-searching? I understand perfectly. I'm just glad you decided to try and explain instead of just let things boil over. I might have had to beat you up, you know."  
  
"Like you could?"  
  
~This is the moment  
When all I've done-  
All of the dreaming,  
Scheming and screaming  
Become one!~  
  
"Shall I take this to mean that you feel the same way?" Ken inquired. "Because if it doesn't, I might consider getting out of your lap." Daisuke smiled faintly at Ken, and took his hand.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted for us to be like this? I threw hints at you for years. Well, more for the past year." Ken, still smiling, stretched out against Daisuke's body.  
  
"Do you think that maybe we should head back?" he asked. Daisuke frowned slightly, and gently moved Ken off of him.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not happy. So what should we tell them?"  
  
"That we're official?" Daisuke blushed.  
  
"But what will they think?"  
  
"According to Minomon, most of them know you're interested in me. So this shouldn't be much of a surprise." Ken kissed Daisuke's cheek and stood up.  
  
~This is the day-  
See it sparkle and shine!-  
When all I've lived for  
Becomes mine!~  
  
Daisuke remained seated, and pulled Ken down onto the gras, and peppered his face with kisses.  
  
"Then they shouldn't be surprised if we're gone for a while." Ken just relaxed, allowing Daisuke to take control. "You know, this is all I've ever wanted, Ken-chan."  
  
"What?" Ken asked, lying back on the ground. Daisuke just placed his hands on Ken's shoulders and grinned.  
  
"Someone who cares about me." He leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Ken's lips. When Ken opened his mouth in surprise, Daisuke slipped in his tongue, exploring the other's mouth. A light gasp escaped Ken's throat as the kiss intensified, and when it broke, he simply stared into Daisuke's warm, brown eyes.  
  
~For all these year,  
I've face the world alone,  
And now the time has come  
To prove to them  
I've made it on my own!~  
  
"Wow, Dai-chan. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were experienced in these areas." Daisuke grinned, and rolled over so he was next to Ken, staring up at the sky.  
  
"I'm tempted to just leave right now, Ken-chan." There was silence for a few moments, and then Ken spoke up.  
  
"You know, I've always been a loner. I thought I'd make it through life by myself. And I made it this far with only Wormmon and me. But now..."  
  
"You've realized that life without Motimoya Daisuke is unbearable? I know; the Motimoya charm is a curse, really," Daisuke quipped. Ken propped himself on his elbows, and stared at Daisuke's recumbent form.  
  
"Which is why your sister has men crawling all over her? No, Dai-chan, it's just you. You're brave, a great friend, you've got this-vibrant energy that just radiates off you, you're absolutely beautiful, and...you've got perseverance. It's all part of what I love about you."  
  
"L-love?"  
  
~This is the moment-  
My final test-  
Destiny beckoned,  
I never reckoned  
second best!~  
  
"Yes. I thought maybe so last night, but now I know. Ai shiteru, Dai-chan." Daisuke was quiet for a few moments, and then...  
  
"Then ai shiteru, Ken-chan. I-" He broke off, and simply grapsed Ken's hand. He didn't need words to express how he felt; they tended to make him awkward. They sat in silence there for what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours.  
  
~I won't look down,  
I must not fall!  
This is the moment,  
The sweetest moment of them all!~  
  
Ken rolled over slightly so that he was leaning against Daisuke. Cuddling like that, he still was silent. The day was warm, and in a few moments, Daisuke fell asleep. Ken smiled, snuggling against Daisuke's chest. He didn't really care about the others at this moment; the warmth of the day, the cheery silence, and the comfort offered by Daisuke were what mattered.  
  
"I won't ever let you go, Dai-chan," he muttered.  
  
"Ar'gato," Daisuke murmured back sleepily. That alone would have brought a smile to Ken's mouth. However...he *was* tired. In fifteen minutes, the two teenagers were fast asleep.  
  
~This is the moment!  
Damn all the odds!  
This day, or never,  
I'll sit forever  
With the gods!~  
  
"Ahem." Ken sat bolt upright, awake in an instant. Daisuke woke slower, but was just as wide awake. Inoue Miyako stood over them, her eyes glowing dangerously. "What do the two of you think you're doing?" she demanded. Ken cowered back, and Daisuke took the lead.  
  
"Um, we got tired?"  
  
"What Daisuke means is...we're dating," Ken piped up. "And if that upsets you, Miya-" He was hit with a flying tackle from Miyako.  
  
"Congratulations! That was all I wanted to know." She stood up, and brushed herself off. "Sorry, Dai-kun, I guess you wanted the privilege to do that. But I wanted to make sure that this wasn't some weird misunderstanding." She stood up, and they both noticed the others gathered. "You were away a while, and we wanted to make sure you were okay," she explained. "Now I think we'll leave you two alone." The other Digidestined, and their respective Digimon, filed out. Veemon and Wormmon remained.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Daisuke!" Veemon cheered. Wormmon crawled over to Ken and nuzzled his leg.  
  
"Ken-chan, I knew you would be fine if you just were yourself." Then the two Digimon discreetly slipped away.  
  
"So, we're alone again," Daisuke said nervously. Ken smiled.  
  
"So? We can just sit here. We can talk, sleep, make out, whatever." Daisuke blushed, and then sat next to Ken, slipping his arm around his shoulder.  
  
~When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment  
Of them all!~  
  
"Ai shiteru, Dai-chan."  
  
"Are we doing that again?"  
  
"What? I just said I love you."  
  
"But it means I have to say it back."  
  
"Gods, if it's such a chore-mmph!"  
  
"I don't like saying it; it's much better to show it."  
  
"Well...that was...interesting," Ken gasped. Daisuke smiled smugly.  
  
"Well, this ranks up in my list of good days," he said. "Right after the time I got these goggles."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No; even better than the day I actually blocked one of your shots." Ken kissed him firmly, slipping his own tongue into Daisuke's mouth. He pinned his new lover to the grass, roving his hands around the other tennager's body. When they broke, Daisuke was panting heavily. "All right; better than the goggles...but just barely." Ken laughed, and allowed himself to be pinned to the ground by Daisuke's own attack. The laughter and occasional silences in the clearing continued for some time, after which the two stumbled back out to join the others.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, I hoped you liked this. I like writing it, so it doesn't really matter to me. But I would like feedback. Even if you didn't like it. 


End file.
